Meant To Be
by amja7578
Summary: I've been reading some really good RPFs lately and I thought I'd give it a shot and write one of my own. It's basically a love story but there's humor and angst, too. JA/OFC, JP/OFC -read more inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Meant To Be** _

**Summary: **I've been reading some really good RPFs lately and I thought I'd give it a shot and write one of my own. It's basically a love story but there's humor and angst, too.

**Pairings: **JA/OFC, JP/OFC

**Warning: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This doesn't depict reality in any way…just writing for fun! The OFCs belong to me and were inspired by the pics I found on the web ―which also gave me some ideas for my fic! Thanks to Bren and Erica for helping me choose their names…hope you all like them!

**Chapter 1: The Break-up**

In a few days the shooting of the show would be resumed and, for the first time in a long time, Jensen was glad he'd be leaving for Vancouver soon ―and more importantly, he wouldn't be spending much time in LA. He'd broken up with his girlfriend and wanted to get away from LA and his apartment. She'd moved out a couple of months ago and he still missed her. It wasn't her fault they'd split up ―not that it was _his_ either― they'd just grown apart and fallen out of love.

Jensen was deep in his thoughts when he heard somebody knocking at the door. He left the couch reluctantly and took a few steps towards it and as soon as he opened it, he found Jared grinning.

"Hey, man. I imagined you'd be all by yourself and thought it was time to drag your ass outta here!"

"What? What are you…?" Jensen was saying when his friend cut him short.

"Come on! I know you're feeling down but it's time you stop all that whining!"

"Am not whining!"

"You need to get outta here. You've been locked up in your apartment by yourself ever since D left. C'mon, man, it's time to go out and join the world again. Let's go some place."

"Jared, listen, I'm not really in the mood…"

"Oh, come on!"

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood…so just drop it!"

"I won't. And I'm gonna keep at it till you say yes…and you know what a pain in the ass I can be!"

"You're not gonna leave it alone, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Ok, let's go for a beer then. Anything to keep you off my ass!"

"Great!"

They both left the apartment and headed to a bar. They sat at a table and ordered some beers. The waitress smiled when she saw them and blushed a little. She took their order and quickly came back with two beers, her eyes fixed on Jensen all along.

"Hey, dude, that chick is totally into you."

"What? Who?"

"The waitress, man! Oh, God, what's wrong with you?"

As soon as he uttered those words, Jared knew he'd made a big mistake. Jensen gave him a murderous look, tension building all over him.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? Well, let me tell you what's _wrong_ with me. I just broke up with Danneel. I thought she was the one. We dated for a really long time, never having the chance to spend much time together, though. And then, when we finally manage to, and move in together, and start getting _really_ serious about the whole thing…well, it all goes to hell. That's what's _wrong_ with me!"

"I'm sorry, man, I…I didn't mean to…It's just that I don't know how to cheer you up. You're my friend and it hurts to see you feeling so miserable."

"Listen, it's okay. Sorry I yelled at you. It's just that I thought it was for real. I don't know how to put it. I…"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"No, tell me, what is it? Pleeeaaaassssseeeee…" Jared said pulling his patented puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, puppy eyes, but don't you dare make fun of me or I'll kick your ass, ok?"

"Yeah, like you could…"

"Seriously."

"Okay. Sorry. Now, tell me, what is it?"

Jensen sighed and looked calmer, but a little sadder too.

"Well, it's just that I'm kinda tired of playing games…I wanna fall in love…_for real_."

"You mean like settling down?" Jared asked hesitantly and Jensen simply nodded. Then, Jared went on speaking "…having a home…a family of your own?"

"Maybe…"

Jared looked astonished and couldn't say a word. Jensen noticed it immediately and smiled softly.

"Shocker much?"

"No, no, it's just that I had no idea at all that you felt that way."

"Actually I've been feeling like this for quite some time now. I'm kinda tired of fooling around…I guess that's what happens when you're in your 30s. Guess my big bro was right when he said to me _'Wait till you're thirty something and then you tell me if you wanna keep chasing tail'_…and I thought he was just pulling my leg!"

Jared didn't know what to say to him and it was clear from the look on his face. Jensen smiled softly again.

"It's okay, man. You don't have to say anything. Just stop being so pushy and give me some space till I figure things out, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both drank their beers quietly and then Jensen noticed Jared's smirk.

"What? What is it? I know that look so spill it all out!"

"You know, Jen. You're right."

"About?"

"Yeah, you're hurt. You want love, family, the whole picket fence thing…but it ain't gonna happen if you sit on your pretty ass in your apartment all day."

"What did you just…"

"You heard it. Look, there's this party on Saturday and you're coming with me."

"Oh, no, no way, I know where this is going…"

"What? It's time you got out. Besides, it's just a party…"

"Tell me one thing, who's coming to this party?"

"I don't know…lots of people…"

"Jared!"

"Fine, Natalie, maybe."

"I knew it! And there's no way in hell you're gonna play match-maker with me!"

"Come on, man, you need to get back on the horse. Go out, meet new people, start dating again…"

"No, I'm not coming to that party so you can hook me up with Natalie or whoever you have in mind!"

"Fine, then stay in your apartment feeling like shit…looks like you enjoy it anyway!"

"You know I don't!"

"Really? Then why don't you wanna come to a party that'll be full of hotties, uh? It doesn't have to be Natalie, could be any other girl…who knows, you might actually have a good time and keep your head off D for a while. It'll be good for you, trust me."

"Okay,'kay, I'm coming. If that's gonna shut you up, then I'm coming."

"Good!"

Jared smiled, pleased with himself because he'd managed to persuade his friend. Now it was only a matter of time for Jensen to get over Danneel and start moving on with his life.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:** Hi, guys! If you want to see the multimedia version of this fic (including pics and music), please visit my LJ site:_

_amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 9203 dot html_

_No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces. _

_Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!_

_And please review either in my LJ site or FanFiction…not getting much feedback yet and wondering if anyone out there's reading my fic! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meant To Be** _

**Summary: **I've been reading some really good RPFs lately and I thought I'd give it a shot and write one of my own. It's basically a love story but there's humor and angst, too.

**Pairings: **JA/OFC, JP/OFC

**Warning: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This doesn't depict reality in any way…just writing for fun! The OFCs belong to me and were inspired by the pics I found on the web ―which also gave me some ideas for my fic! Thanks to Bren and Erica for helping me choose their names…hope you all like them!

**Chapter 2: The Fortune Teller**

The party was on Saturday night. It was some sort of a theme thing with a fortune-teller and waitresses dressed as gypsies. The place was crowded and noisy and Jared had been right: there were lots of stunning women. However, Jensen wasn't looking at any of them. He couldn't help remembering Danny and the wonderful days they'd spent together. It was all over now, though. He just had to accept it and move on.

Jared approached him with a drink and saw how upset his friend looked.

"Hey, having fun?"

"Yeah, sure," Jensen replied, though it was obvious he wasn't having any fun _at all_.

"Here, have a drink," Jared added offering his friend a glass of whiskey.

"Thanks."

"So, seen Natalie yet?" asked Jared, clearly teasing him.

"Jay, I told you to drop it."

"Okay, 'kay, doesn't have to be _her_ anyway…so any other prospects so far?"

"Oh, please, Jared."

"Fine. I'll drop it. Promise." He said looking dead serious and crossing his heart.

Jensen couldn't help smiling at the look of his extremely large friend acting as if he was a ten-year-old kid or some boy-scout. Jared smiled as well seeing that the expression on his friend's face slowly started to soften.

The two men were drinking and chatting when two young women suddenly approached them and stood next to them.

"Hi, guys, long time no see!"

"Hi, Natalie."

"Jared, this is my friend, Amy."

"Hi, Amy."

"Hi!"

"Hello, Jensen," Natalie said as she suggestively fluttered her lashes.

"Hey," he replied dryly.

Natalie approached Jensen and before he could react, he had her arm around his waist. Jensen didn't look particularly pleased with it and Jared could feel his angry look practically burning through his skull. Jared was amused, though, but he knew he had to do something to break the tension that was building up in the blonde.

"Listen, why don't we go see the fortune teller?" Jared suggested.

"What? A fortune-teller, seriously, dude?" Jensen replied, annoyance showing in his voice.

"Yeah, it might fun, come on!" the girls said smiling in unison.

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun!" Jared said immediately looking at Jensen with pleading eyes.

"Ok, let's go," Jensen gave in and agreed reluctantly.

They walked across the room and found a woman wearing brightly colored clothes sitting at a small round table. She had a deck of cards and didn't look too happy about being there. The lady then looked at the four of them and asked, "So, who's going first?"

Jared didn't give anyone time to even try to answer that question and immediately replied "He is" pointing at his friend. Jensen looked back at him and was about to say something, but Jared had already pulled out a chair for him. Seeing there was no way out, Jensen sighed and decided to play along so he sat down and tried to look as agreeable as possible.

The woman looked at him and instructed him to shuffle the cards. He complied and, a few seconds later, placed the deck back on the table. She then picked it up and began placing the cards on the table one by one next to each other, looking really focused on what she was doing.

Jensen looked at Jared and whispered in his ear, "This brod is nuts and this is just stupid!"

The woman looked up at them and from the look in her eyes, her glare actually, they could tell she'd heard Jensen. He tried to hide his embarrassment and pretended to be interested in what she was doing, though, doing his best to break the tension.

And then, she finally began her reading.

"So, what do you wanna know?" she said looking at Jensen.

He was about to speak, but this time it was Natalie who didn't give him the chance to do it and replied for him.

"Love! How about his love life?"

"Natalie, please."

"Oh, come on, Jensen, it'll be fun!"

The woman looked at the cards closely and carefully. "You're heartbroken. You want love but don't seem to find it. No matter how hard you try."

Jensen was a little bit surprised, but then he thought most people felt that way these days so no big sign of any kind of psychic power there, right? Besides, he suspected this to be one of Jared's pranks.

"The love of your life. Your soul mate. You're about to meet her."

"Really?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Could be me, right?" Natalie said looking at Jensen as she leaned against him.

The fortune-teller looked pissed and continued with the reading.

"As I was saying, you're _about_ to meet her, which means you haven't met her _yet_. But you will. Pretty soon," she said staring at Natalie with angry eyes.

"Okay," Jensen and Natalie answered in unison.

"Yes, it's very clear. You're meant to be. Fate will bring you together."

"Fate?" Jared asked her.

"Yes, fate. Now will you all shut up and let me go on?"

"Sorry!" they all answered in unison.

"It's the universe bringing you together. But it won't be an easy relationship. You're both supposed to learn from it. She…she'll be like a mystery to you. She won't let you into her heart that easily…she's hurt or something…you're gonna have to prove your worth to her…You're gonna have to work your way…hard and slow. But the prize will be worth it. It's a great love. Together you'll just…shine. You two will really understand each other. Yes, you'll get each other…plus there's lots of…"

"…lots of what?" Jensen and Jared asked in synch.

"…passion. You'll be immediately attracted to each other…there's _great_ sex…lots of fire here. Careful you don't burn!"

Jensen blushed a little and looked uncomfortable. In that moment, the woman looked straight at him and grabbed his arm. He wasn't expecting that and froze at the touch. But the woman looked at him differently now. She didn't look pissed off or upset. It was almost as if she actually cared, as if she was being really serious about the whole thing.

"Now, listen carefully. When you find her, don't be stupid and don't let her run away from you. It'll all depend on you. She'll try to run away. It's up to you to stop her from doing that. If you're smart enough and keep her…Well, handsome, you'll feel just like in Heaven," she explained locking her gaze with his and then she added "Okay, that's it. Go join the party now. Time for my break," she said as she finished her reading and sent them away.

The four of them left the woman and joined the party. Natalie made moves on Jensen most of the evening but he wasn't into her at all. He just acted as politely as he could and felt relieved when the party was over.

And just when he was heading to his car, he saw Jared, who was about to leave as well.

"Hey, Jared. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Man, did you pay that stupid woman to say those things?"

"What woman?"

"You know, the fortune-teller."

"No, I didn't."

"C'mon, it wasn't funny, you know how I've been feeling lately."

"Jen, I swear, I had nothing to do with that, it wasn't any of my pranks. Listen, she must've given you the same speech she gives to everyone else. Just forget about it. You know how those people are."

"Yeah, guess you're right. It's just that I'm a little bit too sensitive right now."

"A _little_ bit?" Jared echoed as his mouth curled up into a smile.

"Shut up!" his friend answered trying to seem angry but failing dismally and smiling back instead.

"How about Natalie? Going home with her?" Jared then asked with a smirk.

"No way, you know I can't stand her."

"Really? Mmm...didn't look that way to me, you two seemed to be getting along."

"You mean she was all over me. Please do me a favor and stop trying to hook me up with her."

"Okay. Promise. Won't do it again," the brunette replied, crossing his heart.

They then said goodbye and left.

All Jensen wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. And he felt sort of relieved he'd be in Vancouver on Monday. Focusing on work would help him put everything behind him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:** Hi, guys! If you want to see the multimedia version of this fic (including pics and music), please visit my LJ site:_

_amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 9294 dot html_

_No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces. _

_Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!_

_And please review either in my LJ site or FanFiction…not getting much feedback yet and wondering if anyone out there's reading my fic! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant To Be**

**Summary: **I've been reading some RPFs lately and I thought I'd give it a shot and write one of my own. It's basically a love story but there's humor and angst, too.

**Pairings: **JA/OFC, JP/OFC

**Warning: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This doesn't depict reality in any way…just writing for fun! The OFCs belong to me and were inspired by the pics I found on the web ―which also gave me some ideas for my fic! Thanks to Bren and Erica for helping me choose their names…hope you all like them!

**Chapter 3: Moving In**

Adriana was thrilled: new job, new place, new city. Everything seemed to be going well…at last! She was moving in this week and Haylie, her friend and co-worker, was helping her. Haylie was a very nice girl and had befriended her immediately, which was a great thing being in a new city away from family and friends. Besides, the moving was taking a little bit longer than expected and she was glad Haylie was there to help.

"Thanks a lot for everything you're doing for me, Haylie! If you weren't here, it'd take me all day to get done with this."

"No problem, hon. Besides, I think I'll be hanging out here a lot! I bumped into one of your neighbors, or neighbor's friend, I think, and he was smoking hot!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! Tall, big, dark hair, handsome. I don't know why but he looked kinda familiar to me."

"Details, details! How did you meet 'im?"

"Well, I was getting some boxes out of the car and he was there in the garage and offered to help me out. He was really nice and we chatted for a while but then his phone rang and he sorta had to go but he asked me my number before he took off!"

"Good for you! Go figure, you come here to help me move in and end up meeting a guy…and a good-looking one!"

"Yeah, I can't wait for his call…I really liked him! Besides, I haven't had a date in ages!"

The rest of the day was rather uneventful: the girls spent a few hours opening boxes and arranging things in the apartment. Then, when it was early in the evening, Haylie got a call from the guy she'd met that day.

"I can't believe he called you so soon…wow he's totally into you!"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, he just told me we could meet at this new restaurant for dinner."

"Good, then, go home, put on something really hot and call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise!"

Haylie was really excited when she left and Adriana was very happy for her, but she was tired too so she decided to take a shower and call it a day.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:** Hi, guys! If you want to see the multimedia version of this fic (including pics and music), please visit my LJ site:_

_amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 9294 dot html_

_No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces._

_Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!_

_And please review either in my LJ site or FanFiction…not getting much feedback yet and wondering if anyone out there's reading my fic!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant To Be**

**Summary: **I've been reading some RPFs lately and I thought I'd give it a shot and write one of my own. It's basically a love story but there's humor and angst, too.

**Pairings: **JA/OFC, JP/OFC

**Warning: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This doesn't depict reality in any way…just writing for fun! The OFCs belong to me and were inspired by the pics I found on the web ―which also gave me some ideas for my fic! Thanks to Bren and Erica for helping me choose their names…hope you all like them!

**Chapter 4: The Elevator**

On Sunday morning, Adriana got a call from Haylie, who sounded extremely happy and went on and on about the great first date she'd had the previous night. Of course, Adriana wanted all the details and suggested meeting for brunch at a coffeeshop down the block. They agreed to meet there at eleven, which meant that she had plenty of time to take a shower and get dressed. She stayed in bed for another half hour and then forced herself out of it and into the shower. She was still tired from all the work of the previous day but felt really pleased with the way things were going in her life. She smiled to herself, got dressed, grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

She was waiting for the elevator when her phone rang: a text from Haylie saying she'd meet her in 20 minutes. She was texting her back and didn't notice the man who'd just left the apartment opposite hers and that was now standing barely two feet away behind her.

He stayed behind her, staring at her. She was wearing a red top and knitted sweater, and jeans. She had long dark hair, shiny soft waves that ended in curls. He continued looking down and couldn't help biting his lower lip when he saw her hour glass figure and tight, perky butt. She was wearing heels but he guessed she was small, about 5'4. He couldn't help wondering what the rest of her looked like since he was very pleased with what he'd seen so far.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. Adriana was busy putting her phone away and pushed the button for the lobby without looking up at the man. He smiled a little and kept on staring at her. He could see her profile now. She was slim but curvy: round perky breasts, flat stomach…but he couldn't really see her face from where he was standing without being too obvious. So he settled for standing there, right next to her, wondering what she felt like, what she smelled like, what she tasted like…He was lost in these thoughts when the doors closed and the elevator started going down.

Suddenly, it stopped and shook violently. The violent motion sending them both against the wall as she screamed. The man had his back against the wall, his legs apart to help him keep his balance and Adriana, who had been thrown into his side of the elevator, was now in his arms. The elevator shook one more time and he spread his legs farther apart to keep his balance, leaving them at the same eye level. She was standing between his legs, her hands on his broad shoulders, her lips slightly parted and her eyes squeezed shut. He could feel her trembling in fear and panting for air. Their lips were less than an inch apart and their bodies intertwined. He had both arms wrapped around her, one holding her tightly around her waist and the other one up her back.

He softly touched her hair and confirmed what he'd thought, it felt like silk, and wondered about the rest of her: her pearly skin, the red lips, the color of her eyes…he hadn't had the chance to see them, so he had no idea what color they were…

He was in a malfunctioning elevator wishing for it not to drop to the basement and die, and yet he was not as scared as he should. It was absolutely crazy but he couldn't help it. He had this beautiful woman in his arms with her eyes closed so he decided to do the logical thing: take a good long hungry look. She had the face of an angel…lush red lips, rosy cheeks. Their chests were pressed together and he could see her full breasts rising and falling as her breath kept increasing rapidly. God, he wanted to kiss her so badly it was going to take everything of him not to. He perceived her fragrance, some fruity scent…apple? And that made him want her even more and wonder if she tasted like apple as well. He was lost in his thoughts and in her when the elevator shook again. It made the spaghetti straps of her top and bra slide down exposing her pearly shoulder. He didn't know how but somehow his hand ended up on it and his fingers began stroking her skin, that soft silky skin of hers, just like he'd imagined it. Her eyes were open now and their color was brown, same as her hair, just like dark chocolate. She was shaking and looking into his eyes, completely vulnerable and incredibly sexy. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to kiss this beauty…and if the elevator dropped to the basement, well, at least, he'd die a happy man! But right then, he heard the doors opening and saw a police officer stretching his arm out to them. "Everything's gonna be just fine. You don't have to worry anymore, we'll get you out in a minute. Just stay calm, ok?"

Adriana stepped away from the man, or at least tried to, but he wouldn't let go of her. She tried again but he kept pulling her closer to him. She thought he was in shock so she looked into his eyes, smiled and spoke softly "Listen. Everything's going to be alright. The police are here now. So, why don't we get outta here? What do you say?" Actually, it had nothing to do with fear. He just didn't want to let go of her. He wanted her for himself but he knew that if he didn't let her go and get out of there, they'd all think he was a nutjob! So, he reluctantly let his arms drop, she took a few steps away from him and they were out of the elevator within minutes.

There were police officers and paramedics ready to help. Luckily, the elevator hadn't dropped any farther than the 2nd floor and someone had called 911 when they'd heard Adriana screaming.

They were in the hallway, paramedics asking all kinds of questions and making sure they were alright, when a tall dark-haired man appeared out of nowhere and made his way to the man sitting on the floor.

"Jensen, are you ok? What the hell happened?"

"Nothing…elevator malfunction…dropped a few floors…we're ok, though."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the paramedics just checked on us and we're both fine. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna give you a ride…to pick up your new car, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right. I forgot…"

"Jen, are you sure you're alright?"

"Sure, I told you, the paramedics said we're ok."

"Right…then why do you keep saying _we_?"

"The girl and me."

"What girl?"

"The brunette."

"Which brunette?"

"Long wavy hair, kinda short…"

Jensen stood up and looked around but couldn't spot her anywhere. He turned to one of the officers and asked about her.

"Excuse me, sir. Where's the woman?"

"What woman?"

"The woman that was with me in the elevator. Where is she?"

"Oh, yeah, she left. Looks like a friend of hers was here and they left together."

Jensen sighed deeply and looked at Jared.

"What is it?"

"She's gone, man. She's gone…and I have no clue _who_ she is…"

_T__o __B__e __C__ontinued…_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant To Be**

**Summary: **I've been reading some RPFs lately and I thought I'd give it a shot and write one of my own. It's basically a love story but there's humor and angst, too.

**Pairings: **JA/OFC, JP/OFC

**Warning: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This doesn't depict reality in any way…just writing for fun! The OFCs belong to me and were inspired by the pics I found on the web ―which also gave me some ideas for my fic! Thanks to Bren and Erica for helping me choose their names…hope you all like them!

**Chapter 5: Wet Dreams**

That night Jensen and Jared caught a plane to Vancouver as they had to shoot some scenes of the show the following day. Jensen was having a hard time concentrating on work and was glad when the day was over. It was almost 11pm when he arrived at his place in Vancouver. He knew he'd have a hard week ahead, really long days on the set, but he brushed it off his mind, took a hot shower and went to bed.

_There he is again, inside the elevator. He has his back against the wall and his legs apart to help him keep his balance. The girl has been thrown into his side of the elevator and is now in his arms. The elevator shakes one more time and he spreads his legs farther apart to keep his balance. They are now at the same eye level. She is standing between his legs, her hands on his shoulders, her lips slightly parted and her eyes squeezed shut. He can feel her trembling in fear and panting for air. Their lips are less than an inch apart and their bodies intertwined. He has both arms wrapped around her, one holding her tightly around her waist and the other one up her back. He softly strokes her hair and confirms what he thought, it feels like silk, and wonders about the rest of her: her pearly skin, her red lips, the color of her eyes…he didn't have the chance to see them, so he has no idea what color they are… _

_He looks at her hungrily. She has the face of an angel…full red lips, rosy cheeks. Their chests are pressed together and he can see her breasts rising and falling as her breath keeps increasing rapidly. He perceives her fragrance, some fruity scent…apple? And that makes him want her even more and wonder if she tastes like apple as well. The elevator shakes again and the spaghetti straps of her top and bra slide down exposing her pearly shoulder. His hand reaches for it and his fingers begin stroking her skin, that soft silky skin of hers, just like he imagined it. Her eyes are open now and their color is brown, same as her hair, just like dark chocolate. She is shivering and looking into his eyes, completely vulnerable and incredibly sexy. _

_She tries to step away from him but he pulls her closer. He wants her badly and can't hold his desire any longer. He draws his legs closer together, and then flips himself and her around so that she is the one with the back against the wall. He pins her against it, holds her arms high above her head and then presses his lips against hers. At first, the kiss is cheeky and playful but it quickly turns into something much more intense. He sucks at her lower lip and feels her whole body shivering, then he darts his tongue into her mouth and explores it slowly. They part the kiss for air and look into each other's eyes. He can tell she wants him too. He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck and licks her collarbone while he slides his hands down her arms slowly till he finds his way under her sweater and top. He expertly unclasps her bra and pulls her sweater and top over her head, and the bra comes with them. Then he trails his fingertips over her front and teases her breasts while he tugs playfully at the waistband of her jeans. _

_They kiss again, their tongues twisting and delivering shocks through their bodies. He kneads her breast as she unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. He gets the message and shrugs his arms out of the sleeves and the shirt falls to the floor next to her clothes. Now he can feel her warm body against his own. They are both lustful, their greedy hands touching and exploring each other's bodies and not having enough of each other. He then lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. She immediately feels his hardness against her sensitive core and arches into him, bringing herself closer to him. He puts his hands on her waist and moves against her enjoying her softness and warmth. She moans into his mouth in response as they still kiss. _

_He breaks the kiss for a moment and reaches around to unhook her legs from around his waist. He undoes her jeans and pulls them down along with her panties. Then, his hands cup her bare butt firmly and he feels her fingers trailing down his chest to the button of his jeans, which she easily undoes before sliding down the zipper. He looks at her face and sees her lick and bite her lower lip, her eyes filled with desire for him. He is hard and ready for her and she smirks playfully. She pushes his jeans down and he helps her. His clothes hit the floor and he brings one of her legs back up to his waist. She wraps her other leg around him tightly and draws him inside of her. They both gasp at the suddenness and their eyes are wide open with pleasure as his whole length starts moving into her. She moans and traces the muscles on his back with her nails as he fills her completely. He quickly starts pumping into her and feels her tightening around him. _

_Their lips crush again and they close their eyes. They start quivering and their whole bodies tremble and throb as he keeps thrusting deeper, faster and harder inside of her. She moans in his mouth and then he feels every inch of his body tingling as the orgasm starts building. As he moves faster and harder, the energy builds up and with one final thrust, they both explode. He's fisting her hair now and her arms are around his neck and shoulders for support. They stay still for a moment unable to move filled with ecstasy, and then their bodies slowly start to relax. She leans her head against the wall, her eyes closed and mouth open for air. His forehead is pressed against hers while he tenderly kisses her lips and when she opens her eyes, she smiles to him. _

_They slowly unwrap their bodies and she slides down the wall. She's still feeling weak and as her feet touch the floor, she loses her balance and he catches her in his arms preventing her from falling. They stay that way for a while, she against the wall, he leaning against her _―_both breathing raggedly and unevenly. _

The alarm clock went off and Jensen opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed, his body covered by a film of sweat. He was still breathing raggedly and half hard. A wet dream, he'd had a _wet dream_! He got out of bed and went into the shower. He felt the warm water running down his body and all the memories of the brunette came back to him. He was growing hard again and hissed, "God, what is wrong with me…I'm like a _horny teen_!" He felt the heat inside of him building up again and thought "what the hell!" and jerked himself off in the shower.

It was going to be a hard week just like he'd expected. Long hours on the set and getting home late at night, but that was ok, he'd grown used to it during the last few years. The problem was that he wasn't getting much sleep these days. The dreams hadn't stopped, and he couldn't get the brunette out of his mind. He found himself thinking about her night and day and it was driving him crazy. For Christ's sake, he was obsessing over a woman that he didn't know, not even her name.

He was tired and he wouldn't be needed for another hour so he went to his trailer to relax for a while. He was sitting on the couch going over his lines when he fell asleep. Jared was free too, and thought he and Jensen could have a coffee and chat for a while so he headed for his trailer. He knocked on the door and called his name but got no answer. He heard some noises coming from inside and decided to go in ―maybe Jensen hadn't heard him? As soon as he stepped inside, he saw Jensen lying on his back on the couch moaning and breathing unevenly, and couldn't help noticing the bulge in his pants. Jared was amusingly surprised but he managed to hold his chuckle and walked away.

Later that day, he saw Jensen with his laptop and sat down next to him with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Jen!"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Mmm…nothing, just checking if there's anything on the malfunctioning elevator."

"Okay…so did you enjoy your nap?"

Jared gave him a sardonic smile. Jensen looked at him in horror and knew he'd walked in on him while he was napping ―and _dreaming_― in his trailer.

"I swear if you tell anybody!" Jensen yelled at him clearly pissed off.

Jared started laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair. Jensen gave him a murderous look and stared at him both horrified and furious. That made Jared laugh even harder, but after a couple of minutes, he managed to calm down.

"I promise I won't tell a soul. But see, that's what happens when you don't get laid in, well, a _really_ long time I guess!"

"It's not that…it's…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Come on, what is it?"

"Promise you won't start mocking me…"

"Promise."

"I mean it, Jared."

"Okay, okay, I do promise I won't mock you or laugh at you."

"Remember that girl?"

"Who?"

"The one from the elevator."

"Not that I ever saw her…but yeah, she was trapped in there with you, right?"

"Right. Well, I can't stop thinking about her…and those dreams I'm having…they're all about her."

"Oh…"

"_Oh, oh_? Is that all you're gonna say?"

"What do you want me to say? I think it's just that you haven't had sex for quite a while now and your brain is going kinda crazy."

"C'mon, if that was the case, then I'd be thinking about each and every girl I know and I wouldn't be obsessing over one in particular, right?"

"Maybe. Hey…wait!"

"What?"

"Remember what the fortune-teller said to you?"

"What fortune-teller?"

"The one at that party…remember?"

"Now, I do…What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything! Remember she said you were going to meet a woman, that you'd be attracted to her immediately, your soul mate…_real hot sex_!" he said smirking.

"That's just crap. She was making all that up."

"Well, what if she wasn't? What if this girl is the one she was talking about during the reading?"

Jensen hadn't thought about that. And what if that was true? He didn't know her name and he'd been surfing the web trying to find any comments on the incident at his apartment building but nothing had been posted so far. It looked like a dead-end street and he didn't know what to do next.

_To Be Continued…_

**_A/N:_**_Hi, guys! If you want to see the multimedia version of this fic (including pics and music), please visit my LJ site:_

_amja7578 dot livejournal dotcom slash 9203 dot html_

_No 'www' at the beginning and no spaces._

_Please don't doubt to contact me if you have any questions!_

_And please review either in my LJ site or FanFiction…not getting much feedback yet and wondering if anyone out there's reading my fic!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Meant To Be**_

**Summary: **I've been reading some RPFs lately and I thought I'd give it a shot and write one of my own. It's basically a love story but there's humor and angst, too.

**Pairings: **JA/OFC, JP/OFC

**Warning: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This doesn't depict reality in any way…just writing for fun! The OFCs belong to me and were inspired by the pics I found on the web ―which also gave me some ideas for my fic! Thanks to Bren and Erica for helping me choose their names…hope you all like them!

**Chapter 6: The restaurant**

Jensen and Jared were back in LA for the weekend and decided to have lunch at a new small restaurant. They were sitting at a booth facing each other, checking the menu and chatting when Jared noticed that Jensen was staring at someone behind him.

"Hey, Jen, what is it?"

"It can't be…that's impossible…it can't be _her_."

"Who?"

"The brunette."

Jared turned around and tried to spot the girl but the restaurant was full and he couldn't see her so Jensen casually, and discreetly, pointed at her. She was standing barely six feet away from them talking to a waitress. They could only see her back from their table, hour glass figure and that long dark wavy hair, and that she was wearing casual clothes, just heels, jeans and a white shirt. So far, nothing particularly stunning, but then she turned around as if trying to find somebody and they got to see the full front of her.

"Man…she's a real hottie…no wonder you're having wet dreams…I mean, she has a nice ass, but check out her rack…plus she's got a lovely face…"

"Hey, all mine! Okay?" Jensen yelled at his friend.

"Okay! Sorry, I was just saying!"

"Well, just, don't!"

Jared smiled at Jensen's reaction. He'd never seen him being that possessive before ―though _jealous_ was a better word to describe his current mood― and he was happy his friend was beginning to move on with his life. It was about time if you asked him! Then, they both stopped talking and tried to eavesdrop at her conversation with the waitress.

"I'm sorry. We have no free tables…and your friend doesn't seem to be here…does she?"

"No, she isn't here yet…Must be on her way, though…Don't worry, I guess I'll just leave then."

"I'm really sorry I can't be more helpful but we just happen to be full today."

"It's all right. Really. Don't worry about it."

Jared looked at Jensen and without any warning he stood up and walked towards the girl. He put on his best puppy face, the big smile and sweet eyes ―the one nobody could say "no" to― and talked to her.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude but my friend and I accidentally overheard your conversation and wondered if you'd like to sit with us while your friend arrives," he offered with a wide smile.

"Ah…well…that's very nice of you…but I don't-"

"It'll be just a couple of minutes, till your friend arrives," he explained and quickly added, giving her zero chance to turn down his offer, "We don't mind at all!"

"Erm, I guess I could sit at your table for a short while if that's ok with you, of course."

"Of course! This way please."

Jared led her to his table and when they approached it, they found Jensen standing with a cheerful smile on his face and his hand stretched out to her. She couldn't believe her own eyes. It was the same gorgeous guy from the elevator and, gosh, he looked even better than she remembered!

They both smiled and shook hands completely lost in each other and, Jared, who immediately sensed the attraction between them and had been expecting a reaction along those lines, suggested they sat down, but not before blocking his side of the table so that she'd have to sit next to Jensen. His plan worked perfectly and she ended up sitting between the blonde and the wall.

Jensen had his eyes fixed on her and didn't even notice that the waitress was waiting for their orders. Luckily, Jared stepped in quickly and said they needed more time so she simply got them some more water and bread. Right then, the brunette excused herself and went to the restroom leaving the men alone.

"Man, she's really hot…you never said she was _that_ curvy…just like a dark-haired Scarlett Johansson!"

"Dude, drop it!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!" he apologized grinning and then added "Besides, I'm dating this blonde hottie, you know."

"Really? You didn't tell me about it. Good for you, man!"

"Yeah, we've only had a couple of dates but she seems great."

Then, Adriana, that was the brunette's name, came back from the restroom and sat down at the table. Jensen stood up to let her sit and scented her perfume as she walked past him. It was fresh, inviting, and made him wish he could bury his face on her neck and hair and breathe in deeply till the sweet fragrance filled his lungs completely. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option at the moment and instead they talked for a little while about their jobs and lives in LA. Jensen was nicely surprised when he learned she had no idea who they were, he found it quite refreshing actually, and even more so when she didn't seem to be particularly impressed by it.

"Wow! So, you're actors. Must be really interesting and exciting! Where have I seen you?"

"Mostly TV, and a couple of movies."

"Sorry I didn't recognize you, it's just that I'm not really into celebrities and gossip and stuff like that…"

Jensen loved this. He had the chance to relax and be himself, not worrying about crazy fans or wanna-be actresses/models who wanted to take advantage of him. Right then, Jared's phone started ringing and he checked it. It was a text message, well, at least that's what _he_ said.

"Sorry, guys, something's come up and I'm afraid I must go now…but please you two stay and enjoy lunch!"

Jared stood up and left and when he was at the door, he looked back at Jensen and winked at him.

Adriana sipped at her water while Jensen stared at her with his gorgeous green eyes. There was tension in the air and she could feel his eyes on her face and body. It was as if his eyes were caressing every inch of her. She quickly dismissed those ideas, though, and thought she was imagining things, but she wasn't, that was exactly what he was doing.

Jensen couldn't get himself to think straight. His mind was once again filled with pictures of her. She was looking straight at him seductively, lustful for him ―just as lustful as he was for her. Her lips parted and her gaze locked with his, her dark hair framing her lovely face in the sexiest way possible.

He imagined her in those blue jeans and white shirt ―though not exactly in the same way she was wearing them then and there! The shirt was unbuttoned and tied with a knot and her jeans were running low, _really_ low, revealing a taut belly and hipbone he'd most certainly love to kiss!

There was an awkward silence of which Jensen was completely oblivious, completely lost in his own musings, when suddenly her phone rang. She felt grateful for it ―the long silence between them becoming too uncomfortable, not to mention his intense stare― and she answered it immediately. It turned out to be her friend Haylie, who seemed to be having some kind of hair crisis involving highlights. They talked for a few minutes and then Adriana ended the call saying she'd go to her place immediately.

She put her phone away and turned to Jensen, who was still staring at her but was now smiling, and she thanked him for letting her wait at his table and quickly explained that the friend she was waiting for wasn't coming after all and actually needed her help so she'd have to leave.

Jensen was desperate, he didn't know what to do or say to make her stay, but he remained calm, or appeared to be, while his mind went through a million different scenarios. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a suitable one, but at least he knew her name now and where she worked, so he could simply google her, right?

He stood up and was saying goodbye to her when two kids came rushing by the table and accidentally pushed her. She couldn't help tripping and almost fell but he instantly caught her in his arms. She was in his arms, again, their lips a few inches apart, their gazes locked. They both blushed remembering the elevator, him feeling lustful, her feeling shy, the same breath-taking attraction enveloping them.

He looked into her eyes, and somehow managed to come out of the trance he was falling into and asked if she was okay. She nodded and quickly took a step away from him somewhat in a daze as well. He stood still, his arms on her waist, clearly refusing to let her go.

She blushed and looked at them, and he reluctantly let go of her uttering a barely audible "_sorry_". Then, they said goodbye and he watched her leave the restaurant feeling his heart beating faster and faster and thinking _"please turn around and look back at me" _over and over again. And someone upstairs seemed to like him because the second she was about to walk out the door, she turned around, locked gazes with him and smiled.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
